Total Drama 7Teen
by funpuppy725
Summary: Hi, Chris decides to host one season of total drama in a locked down and old mall, APPS OPEN!
1. Fianl and First Cast List

Hi guys Thanks for sending me all those Ocs. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

**GURLS!**

**Chrystal Jackson By Guest. BTW Love The Name!**

**Talia West By TheBrunetteZoey. She and A person in my Teen Titans has The Same First Name.  
**

**Skyler Bale By ChocolateBubbles. She and someone in my other TD have the same full name!**

**Scarlett Williams By ilovecookiesalot**

**Shaelyn Hart by northrnstar**

**Mackenzie Burromuerto by TotalDramaGirl01**

**Riley Rey by YourBrokenHeartedLover**

**Juliet Thompson-Reyonds By Me.**

**Elise Wills by DatLittleStar**

**Emma Johanssen By zoopzoop**

**BOYS!**

**KC Underwoods By Me.**

**Tanner Hart By Northrnstar**

**Zacharias Sophie Smith By GwendolynD **

**Rodrigo "Roi" Vasquez-Giron By C-Lide the Teddi Lover He strangley won me over**

**Julian Romano Vargas By .7 **

**Andy Rust By shadowrider89**

**Leon By leonthekillr**

**Brad Stone By dramageek3**

* * *

Okay So Now Since I have everybody the next chapter may be up by today


	2. Meeting The First Seventeen Part 1

Chris is standing in front of a large group of fans. "We Bought You Total Drama Island! Then The Stars Came To Us In Total Drama Action! We Been All Around The World in Total Drama World Tour! We Brought It Back To The Island in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and All Stars! Now We Bring You To This Mall Someplace in Canadian. Now Come Out Juliet Thompson-Reynolds!"Chris said.

A 17 year old girl comes out of the limo. She has long curly red auburn, she has bright blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue shirt with a pink brain on it surrounded by math symbols. She is also wearing black skinny jeans, black high tops, and white hipster glasses. The Girl waves at the fans and flashes a smile. "It is a honor to be here Chris." Juliet said as she goes into line.

The Next Limo brings a boy out. The boy is looks slightly chubby but fit. He is wearing Black pants rolled up to his knees, green t-shirt, grey hoodie (non-zip kind) tied around his waist. In his pants pocket he has some candy in it as long with crochet hook along with purple yarn. Chris hands him a pair of pjs. "Aw, You found out I sleep in the nude and let me guess not allowed?" The Boy said.

"Everybody meet Rodrigo "Roi" Vasquez-Giron." Chris said as the boy waved at the fans.

A limo brings a short 16 year old girl out. She has wavy auburn hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a Brown knee length skirt and a dark blue tee shirt with black flats. The girl quickly waves at the crowd and goes where the others are. She smiles at Roi who smiles at her.

"Scarlet Williams, Big Inprint." Chris said as the limo brought out a 15 year old girl. When it actually kicked her out. She had her black and purple hair put into a ponytail, she wore a white long sleeved shirt, purple jean vest, green shorts, purple high tops with a black star on them. She had purple braces and purple glasses.

"OMG! It is so nice to be here!" The Girl said. "Everybody Skylar Bale, Skylar Everybody." Chris said as the girl smiled and waved at the fans who were taking pics of everybody.

A tall 17 year old boy come out of the had pale skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair. He was wearing a orange shirt that had a shark on it, he also had black shorts, and red hair tops. He had giant coke bottle glasses

"Aww Brad Stone, Welcome King Of Nerds." Chris said. "At Least My IQ is higher that 34." Brad said which caused everybody to laugh.

The Limo Dropped of a 17 year old boy. He had dark brown hair that was sticking out everywhere, he wore khaki pants with several zips on them, long sleeved grey shirt, maroon woollen vest. He had very thick sliver glasses.

" Zacharias Sophie Smith, Great To *laughs* Meet You." Chris said as he boy just frowned. Everybody was giggling at Zach's Middle Name.

"Wait What, A Suddden Car Chase came and we have to end the show right now? So That News Can Cover That!? CURSE YOU DUNCAN!" Chris yelled as a intern told him. "Fine! Join us Next Time When We Meet Our Next like 9 contestants! Someone kill Duncan for me." Chris said as he went off screen.

* * *

**Sorry If This Chapter Sucked but it will be coutine next time. Dont Worry**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**Hello, Readers Of Total Drama 7Teem. Its Me Funpuppy725. I know I havent updated this story in a really long time. Before you think Im quiting this story that is WRONG! The reason was that my laptop broke and it was in the shop for almost a month. **

**And Now you might be thinking, about my other stories got updated. Well The Reason was that Total Drama Talent! chapter was made up on Thanksgiving Day, but was postpone to a diffent date, Total Drama 7Teen chapter was place written on my Dad's Iphone twice. I Did Plan on giving this story a Christmas Chapter but my older brother deleted the copy of it.**

**This Story is no longer on Hitaus but my Teen Titans Story is. Please Dont Stop reading this Story Will Hace A New Chapter Before 2014. I Swear.**

**Funpuppy725**


	4. Meeting The Cast Part 2!

**Dear Creator Of Leon, Im Sorry But He has been no longer accept to TOTAL DRAMA 7TEEN!**

**-FunPuppy725**

* * *

Chris was standing with the eight constants. "Next +here comes KC Underwoods." Chris yelled as a tall, well build seventeen year old boy came out of the limo. He has wavy brown hair, brown eyes. He is wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and green high tops.

"KC what is up bro?" Chris said as KC Rolled his eyes and just shrugged. "Okay. Here comes our daredevil Talia West!" Chris yelled as a glossy black hair came out of the limo she was about 15. She had sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing Black shirt with blue diagonal stripe through it, black leather jacket Skinny jeans, black high-heeled boots.

"Great to be here Chris! Thanks so much for choosing me!" Talia said as she went over to the group of people and said her hellos to them. "Here Comes Crystal Jackson!" Chris said.

A Sixteen year old girl came out of the limo she had violet eyes, waist length curly dark brown hair with gold swirls, She was wearing a Purple halter top,gray silk pants and dark purple kitten heels with gold polka dots. "Great To Be Here Chris." Crystal said as she went over to the group of people. KC winked at her and she brushed at him

A fifteen year old girl came out of the limo Back length chocolate hair tied in a white bow, and true blue sapphire eyes, she was wearing A small tye-dye tank top, Mini denim shorts with a white belt through the loop. Blue converse. A small diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Elise Wills. Our Goody goodie." Chris said as Elise waved and skipped over to where everybody was.

A young sixteen year old boy came out of the limo he had light auburn hair, violet eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt, blue jean shorts, and black nikes. "Aww, Hello Julian Romano Vargas!" Chris said as Julian gave a wave and put his bag on the red carpet next to an intern and went over to the group.

Then a seventeen year old girl came out of the limo. She had Burgundy red hair with sliver streaks in it. She was wearing a Black Corset Crop Top, blue jeans, and black low tops.

"Hello Riley Rey!" Chris said as Riley blew a kiss to all the guys and to the group of people. She was looked at most of the boys because of her beauty.

**(Confessionals)**

**Talia: "Hmm, Seems Like She Is the Next Lindsey**

**Skylar: "Next Lindsey Is Here and her name is Riley Rey!"**

**Riley: "What? Dont Hate Me Becaise Im Beautiful **

**(End Of ****Confessionals)**

A young seventeen year old girl with dark brown hair with bangs that are covering her face, she has sapphire blue eyes. She is wearing a black strapless shirt, and white short shorts comes out of the limo.

"Mackenzie Burromuerto! Or Also known as Alejandro Younger Sister!" Chris said as Mackenzie stepped on his foot and went to where everybody else was.

A seventeen year old male came out of the limo, he had long Crimson Red Hair, and emerald green eyes. He is wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black gym shoes. "If you wondring if that is a female no it states that he ismale not Female, also his name is Andy Rust." Chris said as Andy waved to everybody and went over to where everybody was only for KC to trip him.

A young sixteen year old girl came out of the limo. She had thick kinda wavy blonde hair with a red headband on it. She is wearing Pink t-shirt with exposed midriff and skinny jeans, with pink hairband and sandals.

"This is Our New Lindsey, Emma!" Chris said as Emma waved did and a hair flip and model walked where everybody was.

An Eight-teen year old girl and boy came out of the limo.

The girl has wavy medium brown hair that falls half way down her back and has side bangs that fall to the left of her face, she has greyiish green eyes. She is wearing Brown ankle boots, navy blue jeans, a white cotton v neck t shirt and a long brown tie up sweater. She wears a silver ring on a silver chain necklace. On the ring the words "i will love you for ever" is written.

The Boy Has short brown hair that spikes off at the front, and the same color eyes as the girl. He is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and black shoes and a black watch on his right wrist.

"The Girl is Shaelyn and the boy is Tanner. they are twins! How weird is that?" Chris said to which Tanner rolled his eyes and went to where everybody else was.

"It's great To Be Here I hope we can all be great friends!" Shaelyn said as she went to join her brother and everybody else.

**(At The Shopping Center)**

All the Constants were waiting there for Chris. "Okay Crystal and Elise you team leaders and you choose who to pick. Elise will go First then Crystal." Chris said as both girls nodded.

"I Guess Shaelyn."

"Hmm, Emma she seems okay"

"KC"

"Tanner"

"Mackenzie"

"Skylar"

"Zach"

"Roi"

"Scarlet"

"Talia"

"Brad"

"Andy"

"Julian" Elise said as Chris handed her a giant flag which was green and blue. It had a picture of a rougly sewn Porta Potty on it. Chef handed Crystal a giant pink and black flag with a roughly sewn picture of what looked like Chocolates.

"Elsie your team will be known as the Killer Porta Potties. Crystal your team will be known as the Cutie Chocolates." Chris said as the teens rolled their eyes.

***Confessionals***

**Crystal: ** "Those Names Suck. And I taught Chris had a brain smarter than a four year old."

**Shae: **"Well, Those Names are very umm, Different"

***End Of Confessionals***

"For your first challenge you shall do. Do you own Mall Shop!" Chris said as some of them cheered and while the others sighed in boredom.

Turn in Next week what happens next!


End file.
